


Revival

by TheArchangelGabriel



Series: Since the Beginning [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangelGabriel/pseuds/TheArchangelGabriel





	Revival

My eyes open.

Well that was unexpected. 

I think about sitting up, and decide that isn’t a good idea. I just got stabbed.

Wait.

I reach my hand to my chest where I definitely remember feeling a blade. My shirt is bloody and there is clearly a hole, but there isn’t one in my chest.

This definitely not right. That was an archangel’s blade. I should be dead. VERY dead.

I sit up, and observe the carnage around me. I look to my left and right and there’s the outline of my wings on the ground. I panic and check to see if those are really my wings. I roll my shoulders and my wings unfurl, I count to make sure they’re all there. I sigh in relief. 

I stand up and snap my fingers to replace my shirt. Much better.

I’m about to leave when I hear a voice, 

“Gabriel,” I turn around, there stands a man, messy and unkempt. I stare, I’ve never met him. How does he know me? I haven’t been “Gabriel” in so long… Not since I left heaven.

“Who are you?” I observe the man as he slowly steps toward me.

“It’s me, you don’t recognise me?” He looks genuinely disappointed.

“I’m sorry, but no. Should I? How did you know I am Gabriel?”

“Well… I will say that it has been a long time, but I know who you are because,” he pauses, “well, I created you.”

I take a step back, there’s no way this timid and messy man was Father.

“There’s no way. I’m sorry, but you?”

He stands in front of me, no more than 12 inches between us.

“I was there when you when you ran from heaven, I was there when you nearly died stopping a fight between Michael and Lucifer, I was there when you taught the other angels to fly, I was there when you helped me populate the Earth, I was there when you made the small blue bird for Castiel, I was there for everything you have ever done. Do not say I don’t know you. Do not say that I am not your father. How else do you think you came back from the dead? I saved you,” I swear I can see a tear in his eye, “Gabriel you’re the last son I have that still has a heart. I couldn’t let you go.”

My mouth falls open, I can’t believe it. I searched everywhere for him, I spent centuries. I didn’t stop until I became Loki, then I settled down with the Nords.

“Where have you been?” I can’t bring myself to be angry, all I can do is… 

Oh no. 

Tears fall, but I hold my composure.

Father sighs, 

“Gabriel, I’m sorry. I really am. I couldn’t take it, just like you. I should have stayed in contact with you, but I didn’t want anyone on my trail,” he took a step forward, closing the gap between us and hugs me. Father is hugging me. I hug him back. The tears just continue to fall. I can’t stop them.

After a few moments he lets go and steps back. His eyes are red and his face is stained with tears, just like I’m sure mine is. We smile at each other and clean our faces.

“Thank you, Father.”

“No, thank you Gabriel. You stood up to your brother, you tried harder than anyone else has,” he turns around and takes a few steps, “I’ll keep in touch this time, I promise.”

He smiles one last time and disappears.


End file.
